I'll Be Yours, For Ever More
by Lulukey Ulhalulu
Summary: Request by Kireina Geza Ulfani. / Saat aku kembali mempunyai rasa padamu, akankah kau juga kembali? / Inspired by the song "Midnight Caller" belongs to Chase & Status featuring Clare Maguire and personal experience. / warning : AU, OOC
1. I'll be yours

**Request by Geza. Pairingnya author ubah, tapi jalan ceritanya tetep sama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto # Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'll Be Yours, For Ever More # Lulukey Ulhalulu  
**

**warning : ****AU, OOC  
**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Midnight Caller' milik Chase & Status featuring Clare Maguire dan pengalaman pribadi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melirik cowok itu, lagi, entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukan hal itu.

Memalukan! Hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh.

Lagi, aku memerhatikan cowok itu, dia sedang tertawa lepas bersama beberapa orang temannya.

"Ehm, Kushina." tegur seseorang di depanku.

"Hehe, ada apa Miko-chan?" tanyaku dengan tampang polos.

Ctaak!

"Aww!"

Mikoto menyentil keningku.

"Iya iya, maaf. Duh, sakit nih!" aku manyun, sambil mengusap-usap keningku.

"Aku males ah nemenin kamu, di kacangin terus!" rengek Mikoto.

"Iya maaaapp! Habis Minato berkilau sih, jadi nggak tahan buat nggak ngeliatin. Hehe" kataku sok puitis.

Mikoto memasang tampang jijik. 'Nih anak kesambet jin apa sih?' batinnya.

Aku kembali melirik ke arah Minato, cowok yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku.

Minato berdiri dari bangkunya, dia menoleh ke ARAHKU!

Aku langsung memalingkan muka.

"Mukamu jelek banget, kayak kepiting rebus! Hahaha" kata Mikoto.

Aku tak memperdulikan cewek di depanku yang tawanya meledak-ledak.

"Aduh, dia tahu nggak ya kalo dari tadi aku ngeliatin terus?" desisku panik. Kalau sampai ketahuan, image ku bisa HANCUUURR.

"Udah, udaaah. Minato udah pergi tuh." kata Mikoto.

Mau tak mau aku melirik ke arah bangku yang di duduki Minato, kosong!

Huft, aku menghela nafas.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong si bocah kuning Minato kan dulu pacaranmu waktu SMP, kenapa putus?" tanya Mikoto.

Aku mengangkat bahu, menyeruput sup buah di depanku.

"Dulu aku masih nganggep dia cinta monyet, dulu juga dia masih kekanak-kanakan banget." kataku jujur.

Namikaze Minato, dia adik kelasku walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih tua 3 bulan dariku. Aku berpacaran dengannya 2 tahun lalu. Dan hubungan kami hanya 6 bulan. Alasanku putus dengannya ya seperti yang diatas.

"Trus ceritanya sekarang ni kamu suka lagi sama Minato?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin..." kataku asal.

"Kamu tahu nggak dia populer di kalangan kelas 3?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Iya aku tahu, aku sering denger anak kelas 3 sering ngomong ; Senda cakep ya, dia cool banget, wajahnya cute, baby face, ortunya tajir, bla bla bla." aku menirukan gaya bicara anak kelas 3 yang ASLI kecentilan semua!

Mikoto tertawa mendengar leluconku, "Oh ya, ada rumor dia masuk sekolah ini gara-gara cewek lho."

Aku menghela nafas, aku memang suka LAGI sama Minato, suka aja ngeliatin wajahnya yang fresh, selalu ketawa.

Tapi aku paling males bahas sifatnya dia, nggak tahu juga sih selama 2 tahun ini dia berubah ato nggak. Tapi masa' ada orang yang sifatnya bisa berubah begitu cepat?

Minato baru masuk sekolah ini 3 bulan lalu.

Jadi aku belum tahu-menahu sifat aslinya kayak gimana.

"Paling juga gara-gara ibunya, dia kan paling takut sama ibunya." kataku.

Aku jadi ingat dulu, waktu jalan bareng ( ) tiba-tiba ibu Minato menelfon, menyuruhnya pulang untuk menemani adiknya les piano. Dengan muka pucat Minato menutup telfonnya, dia bilang harus segera pulang kalau tak mau rak komiknya dibakar.

"Aku bingung, tadi kamu persis orang kesurupan waktu ada Minato, kok sekarang jadi jutek gitu?" tanya Mikoto, LAGI.

"Ck, aku dah bilang kalo aku cuma suka ngeliatin dia, bukan dalam artian lain." kataku.

Mikoto cuma menggeleng. Lalu dia berdiri. "Masuk kelas yuk!" ajaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah, aku dan Mikoto memutuskan untuk menonton film "Skyfall" di XXI.

Setelah memesan tiket, kami menunggu setengah jam lagi sampai pemutaran film dimulai. Mikoto mengajakku makan di cafe bioskop.

"Yess! Akhirnya bisa nonton James Bond lagi!" kataku antusias.

Mikoto ikut mengangguk, dia menyantap sandwichnya.

"Tapi gimanapun juga Sherlock Holmes tetep no 1!"

Mikoto kembali mengangguk, sandwich memenuhi mulutnya, pantes nggak komentar nih anak.

"Eh, eh–" kataku sambil menunjuk pintu masuk cafe.

Mikoto bingung dengan sikapku yang langsung menutupi muka dengan daftar menu.

Lalu dia melihat apa yang tadi kutunjuk.

Disana MINATO dan teman-temannya duduk di meja paling pojok, dekat pintu masuk.

Mikoto kembali menoleh ke arahku, "Kayaknya kalian jodoh lagi deh." katanya.

Aduh, nih anak ngomong apa sih? Jodoh? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu siapa jodohku.

"Pengumuman, pengumuman. Teater 3 sudah dibuka. Bagi pengunjung yang akan menonton di Teater 3 harap segera menempati kursi masing-masing." Kata suara operator lewat speaker.

"Ayo!" ajak Mikoto. Dia beranjak pergi.

Aku melirik ke arah Minato, dia dan teman-temannya terlihat masih santai.

Huft, untung nggak sebioskop.

Aku berjalan santai melewati gerombolan adik kelasku itu, stay cool ceritanya.

Setelah menemukan kursi kami, Mikoto pergi membeli popcorn dan minuman di counter bioskop.

Dasar tu anak makan mulu!

Aku menatap layar bioskop yang masih menampilkan teaser film lain.

Saking fokusnya, aku sampai nggak sadar ada gerombolan anak yang duduk di sebelah kananku.

Lampu bioskop dipadamkan. Pemutaran film sebentar lagi.

Drrr. . Drrr. .

Ponselku bergetar, ada email masuk.

**Miko-chan :**  
**Kushina-chan, kamu di sebelah mana? Gelap nih.**

Ckckck, syukurin nih anak! Nggak dari tadi sih belinya.

**Me :**  
**Posisimu di mana sekarang?**

Pandanganku kembali terarah ke layar bioskop yang sedang memutar pembuka film.

Drrr. . Drrr. .

Ponselku kembali bergetar.

**Miko-chan :**  
**Aku di pintu masuk!**

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Memang benar ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk.

**Me:**  
**Liat ke arah penonton!**

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, aku mengangkat ponselku tinggi-tinggi, layarnya kubiarkan menyala.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikoto sampai pada tempat duduknya.

"Haduh, tadi kena marah petugas!" katanya.

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan ngemil!"

"Iih, suka-suka gue dong." Mikoto membela diri.

"Ee eeh, udah berani ngomong lo-gue nih?!" kataku mengancam.

Kami berdua jadi ribut gara-gara 'lo-gue'.

"Ssstt!" seseorang di sebelah kananku mengingatkan.

Aku menoleh dengan tampang sebal.

"Kalo mau ribut, diluar aja, Kushi-chan~"

DEG

Aku menatap tak percaya. Disampingku ada MINATO!

"Heh, kok bengong?" katanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, melihatnya dari jarak dekat bikin grogi banget!

"Kok kamu ada disini?" tanyaku tampa melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya nonton lah, kamu kira disini tempat nongkrong sambil makan?!" sindir Minato.

Tapi yang disindir nggak merasa "Siapa, Kushina? Nggak keliatan mukanya." tanya Mikoto.

Aku menoleh ke Mikoto. "Si kuning." kataku.

Mikoto mengerutkan kening, tapi akhirnya dia paham apa yang kumaksud.

"Dimana ada kucing?" tanya cowok di sebelahku ( ), sambil menoleh ke bawah kursinya.

Aku mencibir, nih anak budek ya?

"Kamu tuh kucingnya! Dasar!" tandasku sebal.

"Yaelah gitu aja sewot." katanya.

Ternyata sifatnya masih sama, tampang doang yang tambah cakep.

Aku mulai larut pada film di depanku, tak peduli pada kanan dan kiriku.

Walau sebenarnya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, tapi tetap aku tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh, gila! Filmnya keren banget!"

**[sha la la, itsuka kitto, boku wa te ni surunda, hakanaki mune ni sotto, hikari moete yuke.]**

Ponsel Mikoto berbunyi, dia buru-buru mengambil ponsel di sakunya.

"Moshi moshi. Ada apa, Fu-kun?" tanya Mikoto.

Fu kependekan dari Fugaku, lengkapnya Uchiha Fugaku, pacarnya Mikoto.

"Aku? Habis nonton sama Kushina."

Mikoto melirikku. "Nggak ada sih, mau langsung pulang–"

Mikoto mendesah, "Iya iya, aku tunggu di depan XXI." lalu dia mengahiri pembicaraannya.

"Cieh yang dijemput sama pacar." godaku.

"Sorry banget, Kushina. Fugaku maksa nih, dia bilang mau main ke rumahku." kata Mikoto, dia merasa bersalah.

"Udaaah. Santai aja. Ntar aku naik taksi sendiri." kataku menenangkan.

"Kamu berani?"

"Siapa takut!"

Mikoto tersenyum, "Lo emang sohib gue yang paling baik deh!"

"Eh eeh! Berani lagi ya ngomong lo-gue. Besok yang ngomong lo-gue harus traktir ramen!" kataku.

Kami berdua tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Mikoto menunggu Fugaku di depan gedung XXI.

Setelah 10 menit, Fugaku datang dengan motor Ninjanya.

"Aku duluan ya, Kushina." kata Mikoto.

Fugaku tersenyum ke arahku, "Duluan." katanya.

Aku menatap perginya dua orang itu.

Dari sekolah tadi, Aku dan Mikoto naik taksi, biar ngirit kita berdua patungan.

Rumahku dan rumah Mikoto searah, jadi kita sering patungan naik taksi kalo nggak ada yang jemput.

Aku berjalan keluar dari parkiran XXI, menunggu taksi lewat.

1

2

3

4

Taksi yang lewat berpenumpang semua.

5

6

7

Masih full penumpang juga.

8

9

10

11

12

Aaaarrgghh! Kayaknya hari ini aku lagi kena sial deh, masa 12 taksi yang lewat nggak ada satupun yang kosong.

Tumben juga nggak ada taksi yang nongkrong di sekitar XXI.

Tiiinn... Tiiinn...

Sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di depanku, kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka.

"Butuh tumpangan?" kata cowok di bangku kemudi.

Minato? Sejak kapan dia bisa bawa mobil.

Kaca jendela di bangku belakang ikut terbuka.

"Buruan masuk kak, udah gerimis lho." kata Inoichi, teman Minato.

Di bangku belakang ada 5 cowok teman-temannya Minato yang ku kenal bernama Choza, Shikaku, Inoichi, si Hyuuga bersaudara, Hiashi dan Hizashi.

Duh, ini mah namanya masuk sarang penyamun.

Aku jadi bimbang, takut pulang bareng mereka tapi malah mau hujan, ditambah nggak ada satupun taksi kosong yang lewat.

Akhirnya aku mendekat, membuka pintu dan masuk.

Teman-teman Minato bersorak.

"Cieee–"

Apaan sih tu bocah-bocah. Minato melirik tajam ke arah teman-temannya melalui spion.

Mereka pun diam, berganti bisik-bisik satu sama lain.

Aku sama sekali tak berminat membuka pembicaraan.

Minato menghidupkan radio di dasbor mobil. Salah satu stasiun radio sedang memutar lagu My Answer milik Seamo.

Aku bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama lagu.

Huft, untung nyetel musik, aku merasa tertekan ditambah deg-degan kalau ada di sebelah Minato.

"Aku turun di depan gang kompleks." pintaku saat hampir sampai.

"Hm? Rumahmu di ujung kompleks perumahan kan? Aku anter sampe depan rumah ya?"

"Nggak usah, bisa kena omelan Mami kalo tau aku bareng mobil yang isinya cowok semua."

Teman-teman Minato ber "Oh~" ria.

Aku melirik sebal ke arah mereka.

Minato menghentikan mobilnya di depan pos satpam.

"Serius nggak mau aku anter sampe depan rumah?" Minato bertanya.

"Nggak, aku turun disini aja." Aku membuka pintu mobil.

"Kushina" panggil Minato. Aku menoleh.

Minato melemparkan jaket kulitnya.

"Lumayan biar nggak basah kuyup." katanya.

"Nggak usah." Aku menyerahkan lagi jaketnya.

"Aku nggak mau tanggung jawab kalo besok kamu sakit." katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku bergidik ngeri, sedangkan teman-temannya bersorak-sorak.

"Suit, suit!"

"Romantis ni yee..."

"Jiaah~ cinta lama bersemi!"

"Apaan sih, norak tauk!" cibirku.

Aku yakin pipiku merona merah, cepat-cepat aku berlari menembus hujan dengan perlindungan jaket milik Minato.

Gilaa! Rasanya jantungku meledak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun! Kamu pulang naik apa kok basah kuyup gini?" teriak Mamiku panik.

Mami langsung mengambil handuk untukku.

"Tadi Kushina nggak dapet taksi, habis itu Kushina ketemu temen trus dianter sampai depan pos satpam."

"Ni jaketnya." Aku menyerahkan jaket milik Minato. "Kushina nggak tau cara nyucinya."

Mami menerima jaket itu, "Ini jaket cowok kan? Kamu pulang sama cowok? Cowok mana yang nganter kamu?" tanya Mamiku bertubi-tubi.

Hadeh, mulai lagi. Introgasi.

"Minato yang nganter Kushina." jawabku malas.

Maminya terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba mukanya berubah sumringah.

"Ooh, Minato yang dulu sering main kesini. Dia satu sekolah lagi sama kamu? Kenapa kamu nggak ngajak dia mampir dulu?"

Ini nih yang sebenernya bikin aku ogah dianter sampe rumah, Mamiku masih inget sama Minato!

Dulu setelah putus, Mami masih nanyain kok Minato nggak pernah main lagi ke rumah.

Nggak tahu apa yang bikin Mami tertarik ma tuh bocah, seneng banget tiap kali Minato main ke rumah.

Aku meninggalkan Mami yang masih antusias bertanya dengan alasan :

"Mau mandi keburu masuk angin, bisa-bisa besok nggak masuk dan nggak bisa nyampein ke Minato buat main ke rumah."

Cukup logis dan membuat Mami menahan diri untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih asyik bermain game online sampai Mami mengingakanku untuk tidur karja jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Dengan terpaksa aku beranjak mematikan lampu kamar dan pergi tidur.

Drrr. . Drrr. .

Ponselku bergetar, menandakan ada email masuk.

Siapa yang kirim email malem-malem gini?

**No name :**  
**Malem, besok berangkat sekolah kan?**

Siapa sih? Kok sok kenal banget!

**Me :**  
**Sorry, ni siapa?**

5 menit kemudian, ponselku bergetar lagi.

**No name :**  
**Minato.**

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ni anak kok tau alamat emailku darimana?

**Me :**  
**Oh. . Santai aja, besok aku berangkat kok. . Btw kamu dapet emailku dari siapa?**

5 menit.

10 menit.

15 menit.

20 menit.

Huh, yaudah deh kalo nggak dibales. Ganggu orang tidur aja.

Aku menyelipkan ponsel di bawah bantal lalu tidur.

Drrr. . Drrr. .

Ugh! Siapa lagi sih?!

**No name :**  
**RHS. :p Tidur sono, udah malem.**

Ck! Sialan ni bocah.

Aku menonaktifkan ponselku. Sekarang bisa tidur nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….to be continue….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review kudasai^^**


	2. For Ever More

**HALLOOOOO MINNA-SAN! Gomen ne Author lama banget nggak publish, padahal ini fic udah selese dari dulu #sujut2. Hehehe^^ *dilempar* Maaf yang reviewnya belum di bales *ditendang***

**Author sibuk banget di dunia luar #sombong, dari mulai ujian, pertandingan, even cosplay, dll. Jadi baru sempet publish sekarang (padahal tiap hari ngunjungi fanfic pake name guest "elyou"). Oke oke daripada ndengerin Author curhat, nih silahkan baca fic curhatan Author #lho**

**Ini final fic, chapter terakhir. Hohoho. HAPPY READING!**

**Puthry Azzahra, Aoki-san, Tera, Aika Licht Youichi, Christie Stephanie, Namikaze Akane, U. Icha-chan**

**Sankyuu atas reviewsnya^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll Be Yours, For Ever More FanFic of NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...AU story...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{Disclaimer}**

**"NARUTO" by Masashi Kishimoto**

**"I'll Be Yours, For Ever More" by Lulukey Ulhalulu**

**Cast : Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, and more.**

**Inspired by the song "Midnight Caller" belongs to Chase & Status featuring Clare Maguire and personal experience.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terseyum sambil ikut bertepuk tangan saat teman-temanku menyanyikan lagu happy birthday. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku! Bahkan Tsunade-sensei juga ikut merayakannya dengan menghadiahi sebuah cake brownis berukuran sedang.

Setelah pesta kecil-kecilan di kelas, kami melanjutkan pelajaran yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai bel istirahat.

"Kushina..." panggil Mikoto. Dia menunjuk jendela yang mengarah pada halaman sekolah.

Aku menengok kebawah, kelasku ada di lantai 3, di sana ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bergerombol, tak tau apa yang mereka ributkan.

Lalu dengan cepat mereka membuka lipatan kain, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah spanduk bertuliskan...

Aku melotot, apa-apaan tuh bocah?!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUSHI-CHAN.**

Teman-temanku yang duduk di dekat jendela langsung ribut, yang lain penasaran segera menekat ke jendela.

"Suit~ Suit~ Kushina, penggemar lo tuh!"

"Ciee– yang dapet ucapan ultah spesial..."

"Eh, bukannya itu Minato? Anak kelas 1 yang populer tuh?" tanya salah satu temanku.

Mereka pun tambah heboh, saat tahu masih ada tulisan di balik spanduk.

**WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND, ONE MORE?**

Teman-temanku yang cowok ber "Oooh~ so sweet!" ria.

Sedangkan yang cewek, "Kyaa~". Mereka berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan!

Sumpah! Mukaku pasti kaya' tomat yang kelewat mateng, MERAH!

Lalu teman-temanku mulai membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan.

"Minato mantan lo? Gue nggak percaya!"

"Kok lo nggak pernah ngaku kalo kenal Minato?"

"Minato satu SMP sama lo?"

"Eh, kenapa dulu lo putus?"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan tentang 'Minato'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku dan Mikoto hendak menuju kantin, sialnya entah kenapa banyak anak kelas 3 yang menatapku waktu lewat!

Di kantin, seperti biasa Minato dan teman-temannya sudah menempati bangku mereka.

Dan kali ini aku memilih duduk agak jauh dan membelakangi Minato.

Suasana kantin makin ramai, gosip udah nyebar secepat angin berhembus.

Aku melirik ke arah gerombolan anak kelas 3 yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan benci.

Oh, God. Aku 'males banget' punya masalah sama senior.

Aku yakin seniorku, terutama yang cewek, sedang menyusun rencana membullyingku.

Bulu kudukku merinding memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Mikoto menyikut lenganku, aku menoleh mengikuti tatapannya.

Suasana kantin makin HEBOH! Sekarang ini Minato ada di depanku!

"Ehm, Kushi-chan. Sorry sebelumnya, tadi temen-temenku yang ngerencanain." katanya, dia terlihat gugup.

"Tapi aku serius. Would you be my girlfriend one more?" tanya Minato. Matanya menatap tepat ke arah manik mataku.

Aduh! Sumpah aku malu banget, dia nyatain itu di depan hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah!

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" anak-anak lain mulai ber-koor.

"Kasih aku waktu." kataku pelan.

Minato terlihat berfikir, "Oke. Pulang sekolah aku tunggu di gerbang." dia tersenyum.

Darahku berdesir, aku menunduk, menghindari tatapannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Minato kembali ke tempat teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiingg!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Mikoto pulang terlebih dahulu, karna Fugaku sudah menjemputya. Dan karna dia tau aku akan pergi dengan Minato.

"Good luck ya. Berikan jawaban terbaikmu!" katanya sebelum pergi.

Aku menggerutu, tapi toh aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kalo hari ini hari ultah terbaikku!

"Eh, apa nih?" aku mengambil lipatan kertas yang terjatuh.

'Pulang sekolah gue tunggu lo di gudang belakang! Jangan kabur! Dan jangan bawa temen! Enma.'

Aku menelan ludah. Enma? Pentolan cewek kelas 3. Wah, firasatku bener kan?!

Mau kabur juga percuma, pasti udah ada yang mata-matain. Jaga-jaga kalo aku nggak mau penuhi permintaannya.

Drrr. . Drrr. .

**Baka (nama email Minato):**  
**Aku udah di depan.**

Aduh, gimana ngomongnya nih?

**Me :**  
**Kamu pulang dulu aja, aku dipanggil guru BP.**

Sorry. Aku terpaksa bohong.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu berjalan keluar, menuju gudang belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampaiku di depan gudang belakang, kulihat suasana sekitar gudang sepi.

Tak ada tanda-tanda anak kelas 3 menunggunya disitu.

Sreet!

Tas ranselku ditarik dari belakang, aku limbung, dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"Ooh, jadi lo yang namanya Kushina." kata cewek itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Enma.

Honoka, tangan kanan Enma, memberikan tas ransel yang barusan direbutnya.

Enma dengan pandangan jijik membuka dan mengeluarkan semua isi tasku.

"Ckckck, rajin banget ya! Nggak ada barang terlarang yang dibawa. Bakar!" perintah cewek iblis itu.

"Jangan kak!" kataku.

Aku spontan merebut buku yang sedang dikumpulkan lagi oleh Honoka.

**[sora wo miagereba, hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru, kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni, samazama na hikari wo hanatte,]**

Siaaall! Kenapa malah bunyi ini ponsel!

Enma yang mendengar ringtone ponselku langsung tersenyum licik.

"Ambil." katanya.

Aku berusaha menghindar, tapi 3 anak buahnya yang lainnya menangkapku.  
Honoka merogoh rok seragamku untuk mengambil ponsel.

Aku memberontak.

PLAAK!

Pipi kiriku terasa panas.

"Jangan banyak bacot lo!" kata Honoka, dia menatapku sadis.

Lalu dia melempar ponselku yang masih nyaring menyanyikan lagu Shooting Star milik Nagareboshi.

Enma mengerutkan kening saat membaca layar ponsel yang berkelip-kelip. "Baka?"

Lalu dia tersenyum, "Bungkam mulutnya."

Salah satu anak buahnya membekap mulutku dengan sapu tangan.

Aku memberontak saat mencium bau aneh dari sapu tangan itu.

Tapi entah kenapa tenagaku tak keluar. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Yang kuingat sebelum akhirnya pingsan hanya Minato yang sedang menungguku.

"Kunci dia di gudang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, putih dan putih. Kosong.

Dimana aku?

Aku berjalan, semakin cepat, cepat. Tapi tak pernah sampai.

Ruangan apa ini? Kenapa besar sekali?

Sekali lagi aku berlari, berlari, mencari pintu keluar.

Nihil. Ruangan ini kosong, tak berpintu.

"HALO? ADAKAH SESEORANG" teriakku keras.

Suaraku menggema, lalu sunyi. Tak ada jawaban.

"HALOO!" teriakku lagi, lebih keras.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kushina...

Aku menoleh, mencari siapa yang memanggilku.

Kushina...

Siapa? Siapa itu?

Ruangan ini tetap kosong, tak ada siapapun!

"SIAPA KAU?!" teriakku.

Kushina... Aku mencintaimu...

DEG

Minato? Tapi dimana? Aku mencari-cari sosok Minato.

"MINATO?" panggilku.

Aku menunggu, tapi suara itu tak muncul lagi. Sunyi.

Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini?

Mami? Papi? Minato? Mikoto?

Dimana kalian?

Lalu semuanya kembali gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun, cahaya terang membuatku silau.

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sampai aku terbiasa dengan cahaya di ruangan ini.

Ruangan yang sepertinya tidak asing.

Dimana ini? Bukankah ini– kamarku?

"Kushina..." sebuah suara memanggilku.

Aku menoleh, wanita yang sudah berumur menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mami? Kushina ada dimana?" tanyaku lirih.

Mami menangis, "Kushina, kamu sudah sadar, nak?" Mami memelukku, tangisannya menjadi-jadi.

"Mami, aku dimana? Aku kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Mami melepas pelukannya, beliau menenangkan dirinya.

"Sebentar ya, sayang. Mami panggil dokter dulu." lalu Mami pergi keluar.

Dokter? Kenapa di rumah ada dokter?

Setelah diperiksa dan menyatakan keadaanku stabil, dokter menyarankanku untuk jangan langsung bergerak, karna sudah 2 tahun aku terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"2 tahun?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

Aku koma selama 2 tahun?

Dokter itu mengangguk, lalu dia permisi keluar.

Mami sedang menelfon Papi, memberi tahu kalau aku sudah sadar.

Seseorang masuk, pria yang sebaya denganku, dia menjinjing kantong plastik berisi roti dan susu.

Minato?

Minato berhenti, pandangan kami bertemu. Dia menatap tak percaya.

"Kushina? Kamu udah sadar?" buru-buru Minato mendekatiku.

Tak terasa air mataku menetes.

"Eh, ada apa? Kok nangis? Ada yang sakit?" Minato semakin bingung.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku–" suaraku parau, tak terdengar bahkan oleh diriku sendiri.

Minato mendekatkan telinganya agar menangkap apa yang mau kukatakan.

"Aku juga– cinta– kamu–"

Minato tertegun.

Dia menoleh, menatap tepat pada manik mataku. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat.

Cup~

Minato menciumku, dia mengulum lembut bibirku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata, ikut larut dalam ciumannya.

"Aku tahu." katanya sambil tersenyum, "Jadi, pernyataan cintaku sampai ke mimpimu?" godanya.

Pipiku bersemu, aku menghindari tatapannya– yang membuat dadaku sesak.

"Eh–"

Mami menatap kami dengan mulut menganga, kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari ke-10 setelah aku sadarkan diri, aku mulai masuk sekolah, tentu saja sekolah yang dulu.

Aku tetap di kelas XI, sekarang Minato jadi seniorku.

Mikoto datang menjenguk tiap hari setelah mendapat kabar aku sudah sadar dari koma, dia menceritakan kisah-kisah selama 2 tahun terakhir.

"Enma sama komplotannya langsung di DO dari sekolah setelah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padamu."

"Mami kamu sempet mau bawa kasus ini ke pengadilan, tapi nggak dibolehin sama Papi kamu."

"Keluarga Enma dateng minta maaf setelah itu, jadi masalah ini diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan dengan syarat akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakit kamu."

Mikoto melanjutkan, "Kamu dikurung di gudang setelah dibuat pingsan, trus tong yang isinya buku-bukumu yang dibakar juga ikut dimasukkan ke dalam gudang."

"Minato nyari kamu karna tau kamu bohong waktu bilang dipanggil guru BP, orang guru BP lagi absen sakit."

"Minato muterin sekolahan, sampe akhirnya nemu gudang belakang. Dia ngerasa aneh soalnya ada asep keluar di celah pintu gudang."

"Dia berhasil dobrak pintu gudang dibantu tukang kebun ama satpam sekolah."

"Liat keadaanmu yang parah banget, Minato langsung bawa kamu ke rumah sakit."

"Kata dokter, kamu udah banyak menghirup karbon monoksida dan terpaksa langsung dioperasi."

"Dokter ngevonis kamu nggak akan selamat, kalopun ada itu cuma 10%. Aku sama Mami kamu langsung pingsan setelah tau keadaanmu."

"Tapi Tuhan Maha Mendengar doa hambanya, kamu bisa melewati masa kritis selama 2 tahun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

27 Desember 20xx

"Kushi-chan..."

"Apa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh, aku masih asyik menatap sunset di depanku.

Aku dan Minato sedang di pantai. Bukan cuma kami berdua, ada Mikoto dan Fugaku, ke 5 teman dekat Minato dengan pacar masing-masing.

Minato duduk di sampingku.

Cring...

Sebuah kalung berliontin cincin ada di depan mataku, aku menoleh, Minato menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu dia memakaikan kalung itu di leherku. Aku memutar cincin yang ternyata ada tulisannya.

M - I - N - A - T - O

"Narsis banget sih." cibirku.

"Hahaha, aku bikin kembarannya kok."

Dia menunjuk kalung berliontin cincin yang dipakainya.

K - U - S - H - I - N - A

Lagu 'Midnight Caller' milik Chase & Status featuring Clare Maguire mengalun lembut diantara deburan ombak dan cahaya senja.

**[I'll be yours, for ever more. Make me yours, for ever more.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sankyuu buat readers yang udah review, juga silent readers. Gomen kalo author ada salah dalam penulisan fic atau balasan review. Gomen kalau endingnya agak maksa. Walaupun fic ini author buat happy ending, tapi akhir dari pengalaman pribadi author sad ending. Hahaha, mengenaskan! Namanya juga 'fan fiction'.**

**Oke deh, cukup sekian, bagi yang berminat review lagi, silahkan.^^**

**Jaa~**


End file.
